


Found You

by HMSquared



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Corpses, Episode: s04e09 The Devil You Know, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Present Tense, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After the maggots clear out, Elias declares war. 4.09
Relationships: Carl Elias & Anthony Marconi, Carl Elias/Anthony Marconi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Found You

Two days after the explosion, Elias walks back to the group home. His heart thumps, painful memories weaving together.

The police are gone, the yellow tape removed. The building itself is a corpse, left to rot by the government. Elias steps inside and takes a deep breath.

So many horrible memories from this place. His breathing hitches and he sighs. Not the time.

Amazingly, the fifth stair still squeaks. Elias grips the banister tight, trying not to think. When he closes his eyes, the white spots come rushing back.

The room is a mess. Boards from the ceiling caved, forming a tent in the center. Bits of debris cover the floor.

There’s a leg in the corner. Elias steps over its owner, eyes tracing the room. The explosion pounds in his ears.

The henchman closest to the safe is broken. Two of his fingers lay against the wall. Elias nearly spits on his corpse, then decides against it. Not the time.

Unlike Dominic’s thugs, Anthony’s body is preserved. He’s lying under the tent, trapped under one of the boards. Elias pulls it aside and drags the corpse toward him.

His friend’s face is bloody from the beating. Elias finds his scar and traces over it, shoulders relaxing.

Anthony’s eyes are closed. He looks oddly peaceful. Elias shakes his head, seething.

“I’m going to find him, Anthony, just like I found you. And when I do, I’m going to make Dominic suffer.” He lifts his finger from the man’s face.

Elias leans forward and kisses Anthony’s forehead. The blood settles in his mouth, but he doesn’t care. Not when his best friend, the man he loves, is dead.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t go for the lips. He’s not that kind of guy. Instead, Elias picks Anthony up and carries him out of the building.

He doesn’t care who might see him. In fact, let them. Let it serve as a warning to Dominic. You do not take away the loves of Carl Elias. 


End file.
